Various types of gas separators have been devised to reduce or eliminate gas from a fluid stream before entering a downhole pump which pumps liquids to the surface. Most wells are pumped by a reciprocating beam pump, which has a lift cycle followed by a plunger return cycle, so that liquids are intermittently pumped to the surface during the lift cycle.
Most wells contain both gas and sand or other solid particles, and both gas and sand are preferably reduced or eliminated so that they do not enter the intake to the pump, thereby prolonging the life and improving the efficiency of the pump.
A gas separator for an ESP pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,684. U.S. Pat. Re. 35,454, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,081, 6,382,317, and 7,673,684 disclose relevant downhole separator technology.
Most gas separators or desanders are complex assemblies, and some such assemblies are 50 feet or more in length. The size, cost and complexity of these devices have limited their use in the oil and gas recovery industry.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, an improved down hole gas separator is hereinafter disclosed.